1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-cooker frame. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a frame that prevents the flame from being put out when such liquids as soup are spilled over during cooking.
In modern daily life, a gas-cooker is one indispensable kitchen utensil of every family. Many delicious dishes are stewed slowly on the fire of gas-cookers. During stewing, or boiling water, often the fire is not being attended to, such that if the boiling soup or water spills over and flows into the chamber of the cooker it douses out the flame, causing gas leakage. Such can lead to gas poisoning or conflagration, in a word, it is quite dangerous.
Conventional gas-cookers are not designed with any means of preventing liquids being heated from flowing over, so unexpected accidents caused by such gas-cookers often happen.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gas-cooker frame having the effect of preventing the flame from being put out by soup overflowing from the pot, and thereby avoiding gas leakage, while collecting the spilled soup, making the base of the gas-cooker more easily cleaned.